Dean Winchester's Worst Fear
by Kimuthy99
Summary: Dean would do anything to keep his baby brother safe, but when Sam and Dean meet a mysterious, special child, like Sam everything goes haywire. Sam is captured by shape shifters trying to save the mysterious woman and it is up to Dean to find him before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester's Worst Fear

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my first Supernatural fanfic… so please read and review with what you think. I am open to any constructive criticism that you want to give me as a writer. This takes place soon after John's death in Season 2 so there are no spoilers for any recent seasons, but I would not recommend reading this if you haven't seen Season 2. This also changes some details in the Season, just so you know. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, John, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Cas, Crowley, Bobby, Alastair, Lucifer, Meg, Jessica, or any other characters that you might see in this fan fiction. (Not all characters mentioned are in the fanfic.)**

Dean walked back out to his now demolished car to re-repair it after he demolished it with a hammer. His father's words echoed in his head, "You have to save Sam, Dean. You have to… And if you can't save him, Dean, you will have to kill him." He knew that he had to save Sam, protect Sam. His dad never needed to tell him that. John had pounded into his head a million times how important it was to take care of Sam. It wasn't only his job. It was Dean's life, his only purpose. Dean knew that he couldn't fail. When it came down to it, he wouldn't kill Sam. He couldn't. He spent nearly a month of repair work every day until the Impala was back in its perfect condition, and every day he worried about his little brother, Sammy.

Of course, Sammy wasn't really little any more. He could take care of himself. Dean needed to stop worrying about him. While contemplating this in the Impala, Dean stops off at a motel in the small town of Jasper, Michigan. They check in for the night using credit cards under the fake names of Dave and Bob Hope, Dean being Dave and Sam being Bob. The room's cheap lamplight cozily glowed over economy bedspreads and two queen sized box spring mattresses. Dean crashed immediately on the one bed, while Sam stayed awake, contemplating his dad's death, with a bad feeling. Dean wasn't telling him something, but what? All of a sudden he had a pounding headache! A girl screamed as some monster stripped off its skin and morphed into the girl. Sam opened his eyes. Dean was now awake and staring intently at him as if asking him what was wrong.

"Another vision, a blonde haired woman about my age was screaming as, what I think was a shape shifter, turned into her. I don't know," Sam quietly told Dean, trying to remember every detail.

"Where was she?" Dean asked, hoping that they could save her and worrying that something was seriously wrong with his brother.

"A back alley, somewhere close, like in this town, but I don't think that anything has happened to her yet. It's just that I have this feeling, like we have time to stop this," Sam assumed.

"Well, she'll have to be safe until tomorrow," Dean concluded, "'cause no one's going to be up in the middle of the night and we don't even know who or where she is."

Neither brother slept any more that night, for they were too worried about this mysterious woman. Sam said that he thought she was safe for now, but he didn't say for how long she would continue to stay safe. Sam mulled over the woman all night, although Dean was more worried about his little brother's safety. John's last words lingered in his mind, "If you can't save him, you will have to kill him."

At six A.M. the next morning, the brothers decided to go get some breakfast and look for this woman. They walked into the small diner across the street, which was just opening for the day, and sat down at a small booth in the corner.

A few minutes later, a waitress came to take their order, "Hi, my name's Melody and I'll be serving you today. Are you ready to order?" She had to ask, but she already knew what the boys would be ordering and started writing.

"Yeah," Sam stated, reading off his menu, "I'll have some whole grain waffles with fruit and sugar free orange juice." Sam looked up at her, for the first time really seeing what she looked like. It was the woman from his vision! Sam froze for a second staring at her then quickly regained his composure. He didn't even listen to his brother's order. Instead he waited for Melody to leave so he could talk to Dean about saving her.

"Hey, Dean," Sam whispered urgently, as Melody strolled away, "That's her, the girl in my vision."

"You're sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. That was her," Sam answered excitedly. "We have to do something to help her."

"You said that a shape shifter attacked her, right?" Dean asked uncharacteristically cautious.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked back, trying to figure out what Dean was trying to tell him.

"Sam, usually your visions have something to do with the demon," Dean whispered, still cautious, "This time there were shape shifters involved. Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?"

"Yeah, I guess. But Dean you're missing the purpose here. This girl's in trouble and we can save her."

Melody came back cheerfully with their meals and went back to work with neither brother knowing that she could hear their thoughts from the former conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, and favorite, with special thanks to Super-Hannah-Natural for her favorite. I really mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy, read, review, favorite, or follow!(if you find my story worthy of course)**

* * *

Melody came back when Sam and Dean were finished with their meal to take their empty plates and give them the bill.

"Oh and I get off in a few hours, only a half day today. If you want to get together sometime," she said seductively while she gently picked up Dean's hand and wrote down her phone number.

Sam got up to talk to some other girl sitting up by the counter, but Melody caught his attention before he succeeded in the task, "Oh, I wouldn't do that. She's got a boyfriend who really hates it when anyone hits on his girl, much less a traveler that has no plans on staying for long."

Sam sat back down and said, "How do you know we don't plan on staying too long?"

"Well, I know your type. You travel from town to town, never staying more than a few weeks," Melody said smoothly. Why did I say that? She thought to herself. He might have found out I can read minds, and I have no idea who these guys are and what's so wrong with them.

Turning back to Dean she said, "Well, I'll see you when I get off," And strode away.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with bewilderment. "How did she know I was going over to that girl at the counter? There's like ten other people over there!"

Just as bewildered as Sam, Dean answered, "It's weird, man. Well, at least we're going to get to know her a lot better when she gets done working." He gave Sam his best Dean Winchester grin.

With that the brothers paid their bill, left the restaurant, and went back to their motel room to wait for Melody to get off. While Sam went to check them in for another few nights at the motel, Dean decided to look at Melody's phone number on his hand, but when he glanced at the number he realized that she had written "Meet me next to the garbage cans behind the café at 12:30." Dean glanced at the clock to check the time, 8:30, feeling a little unsettled, rubbing the bedspread he sat on between his fingers. What was up with this girl? She couldn't just be that in love with his body that fast. There was definitely something not being said about this girl.

Sam walked in, surprised that his brother was staring at his palm, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing yet, but I don't really know. Remember when that waitress gave me her number?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam with a slightly confused, worried gaze.

"This morning? Yeah, it was like two hours ago when she gave it to you. Why?"

"Well, she didn't really write down her phone number. It was the more personal message of 'Meet me next to the garbage cans behind the café at 12:30'"

"Well maybe she likes you more than you think. Some women like to get to know their men in the daytime." Sam teased.

"I don't know Sammy. I have a really bad feeling about her for some reason," Dean answered seriously.

"Maybe you finally found your conscience," Sam said, still wanting to think that this was not as serious as they both thought. "Listen, man, I don't know what's going on here, but I think that we should meet her at 12:30… armed and ready for whatever she might have planned.

Sam and Dean spent the rest of the morning cleaning guns, researching witches, psychics, or anything else that they thought she might be.

"Hey Dean," Sam tried to get his brother's attention. "What if she's one of the children like me that the demon 'has plans for'?"

"Then there would have been a house fire sometime in 1983 around here," Dean answered assuredly, checking the internet for news of any house fires. "There was none around here, so she can't be a 'special child'"

"What if she moved? She could know something about the demon, maybe where to find it. I mean we really don't have any clue where it is right now, and with Dad gone, the demon could be hiding forever and we may never find it." Sam was now just venting any pent up anger with himself, his father, and maybe even Dean. "Sorry, I got a little carried away-awkward laughs- She probably doesn't know anything about the demon even if she is part of his 'plans.' None of the others knew anything and we don't even know if she has anything to do with the demon."

"Hey bro," Dean answered hands raised, "no chick flick moments. Apology accepted, but we got to go if we're going to meet her."

"Yeah, let's go."

The Winchester brothers waited behind the diner for nearly ten minutes. Finally Melody got off of work and jogged back to see them.

"Sorry, I had to stay the extra ten minutes, issues with a customer," Melody said, breathless from the stress of the last half hour. They all tried to talk at once.

"What's wrong with you?" Melody asked as Dean exclaimed, "How did you know what we were thinking in the diner?" while Sam asked quietly, "Do you know anything about the yellow eyed demon?"

Complete silence… Melody decided to speak first, a little defensively, "Okay. Dean I knew what you were thinking and going to do before it happened because I can read minds. Fine. Sam, I don't know anything about a yellow eyed demon, other than what I saw from your mind. Okay, now my question. Why are you seeing me and whatever that was with me in your mind, just to start?"

Sam gave an awkward laugh, "You're probably not going to believe me, but that thing you saw was a shape shifter. You're supposed to be attacked by one sometime in the next few days. I saw it because well we really don't know. We think it has something to do with a yellow eyed demon."

Dean added, "You don't have to believe us… but we're telling you the truth. You should know that already though."

"Okay, just one more question. How exactly are you going to save me from this shape shifter?" Melody asked, genuinely concerned about her wellbeing and believing the brothers completely.

"Well, since we can't stop them from coming to attack you and we don't know exactly when they'll decide to attack, so we'll probably just follow you around until something bad happens," Dean smirked.

"Well, that's comforting, my heroes," Melody retorted back, "But how will we know who's the shape shifter? I mean it could be anyone."

Sam answered, much more seriously than Dean, "Well, the attack is supposed to happen right about where we're standing. So… Do you plan to be at the café anytime in the next few days?"

"Well of course, I work here. Um… I work the night shift tomorrow night. Tonight I'm going on a date. I don't know where Dereck's taking me," Melody answered.

"Well, I guess that we shall be your silent stalkers on your date tonight," Dean snickered.

"Good luck. Our dates are pretty hard to follow, the main event usually off-roading to get away from the cops. We know how to avoid people, but you're welcome to try to tag along," Melody said, challenging Dean's ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Luke Bryan or any of his music. **

Melody drove back to her apartment to get ready for her date. She browsed her closet looking for the perfect outfit. After about twenty minutes of trying on clothes, she finally found it, a neon blue tank top and cut off shorts, which accented her naturally curly blonde hair. After changing she threw open her curtains to her apartment and gave a mischievous wave to Sam and Dean in their Impala below. Well, they sure were persistent, she thought to herself as she searched for her cellphone.

"I guess they really care about people," Melody said to her empty apartment, doubting that they actually cared about her at all. There always was an ulterior motive with guys like them, hunters. She had always hated the way hunters acted, never respecting other's personal opinions and not believing that others could take care of themselves because of their "lack of experience with supernatural beings." "But since I can read their minds, I know exactly how to protect myself from shape shifters. They should know that. Maybe they just want the job done right." She picked out a light blue eye shadow from her bathroom vanity and applied a little to her eyelids. Looking in the mirror, she decided that her curly, fly-away hair highlighted the rest of her outfit and brushed through it, leaving it down.

Her cellphone rang, with a catchy country song, breaking the silence, "Country girl, shake it for me girl. Shake it for me girl. Shake it for me."

"Hey babe," came Dereck's voice through the phone as Melody made a mad dash to grab the smartphone.

"Oh, Hey Dereck," Melody answered, sitting down on her lime green couch which matched the rest of the room's lime green decor.

"I was wondering if you were ready for our date. I know it's a little early but" He asked, checking the clock on the dash of his parked truck, which read 3:30. "I could come pick you up in ten minutes… If you're ready."

"Oh. Sure, Dereck. I'll see you in ten minutes then, love you," Melody said, already going into cleaning overdrive. She had the mountain of dishes washed, the floor vacuumed, bathroom cleaned, the living room dusted and tidied, and her bedroom cleaned just in time for Dereck to buzz on the keypad downstairs.

Running to open the door for him (and nearly sending a middle aged woman with groceries down the stairs), she charmingly opened the door for Dereck, even though she could have let him into the building from her apartment, but their tradition continued as she grabbed the door handle. Hand in hand, the slowly walked back up the flight of steps to Melody's apartment. When they finally made it to apartment 28, Dereck flopped on the couch as Melody grabbed her purse from the closet in the corner of the apartment.

"So, Romeo, where are we going on this early afternoon date?" Melody asked seductively, gently sliding onto the couch so she was right next to him. "Or are we staying in tonight. You know, have a little one-on-one time." She finished batting her eyes suggestively.

"You know I was thinking about going to that ribs place for supper. You know so we could get some barbecue ribs," Dereck nervously paused so that he could see her reaction. "Then we could go out dancing if you wanted, or we could come to your apartment for the rest of the night." He said the last sentence much more calmly, as he knew that she would want to stay in sometime.

"Well, then let's get going to that ribs place for some food. I'm starving," Melody teased, standing up, "But seriously, if we're going there we had better get going. We don't want to be there all night. They don't take reservations."

Melody led Dereck out of her apartment building and gave one last wave to Sam and Dean, in their supposed concealment, and jumped into Dereck's truck as he drove away to the restaurant.

"Who'd you wave to?" Dereck asked, glancing at Melody for a second.

"Huh?"

"Who did you wave to before we got in the truck? You waved to someone."

"Oh, it was nobody, just a few stalkers," Melody stated, laughing.

"Oh… Okay, I guess you have some not so secret admirers," Dereck answered back, a lopsided grin on his face.

The old, green truck drove into the restaurant's parking lot and the occupants got out. "Did you notice the Impala following us?" Dereck whispered, wrapping his arm around Melody.

"Yeah. My not-so-secret admirers are currently following us into this fine establishment."

"Well, we might just have to take a joy ride after supper to get rid of them," Dereck whispered as he kissed Melody's forehead, snickering mischievously.

The couple walked into the restaurant together, laughing and smiling, with the Winchesters silently following behind them. A waitress showed Melody and Dereck to a table after about a ten minute wait. Sam and Dean sat at the bar in the front of the restaurant waiting for them to return from their meal.

"Hello, my name is Ella. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you anything to drink tonight?" the waitress asked Dereck and Melody.

"Um… I'll have a Mountain Dew," Dereck answered.

"I'll have a beer," Melody stated. The waitress walked away.

"What, Mel? I'm driving tonight, so don't even give me that look," Dereck said, staring into his girlfriend's eyes.

"I know, Dereck," Melody giggled back. "I wasn't giving you my death stare, just a questioning glance."

"Whatever, babe," Dereck said as they leaned in to kiss each other. The waitress set the drinks on the table next to them so they could be alone and came back in a few minutes to take their orders. How she wished that she could have that kind of relationship with her boyfriend. For the past few weeks he had been saying things like "I bet you don't even love me anymore" and "maybe we should take a break from each other." She couldn't understand why he had suddenly said these things. Before this they had been a nearly perfect match. Sure, they had arguments, but not relationship breaking arguments. Nobody was perfect. She had always thought that they would be together forever, but now she was second-guessing if they would make it for two more weeks.

Ella brought Dereck and Melody the barbecue ribs they ordered and asked them if they needed anything else. After ensuring that they were happy with their meals, she turned on her heel and let them enjoy their supper.

Still giggling and laughing on their date, Dereck walked over to the counter to pay their bill, and Melody walked briskly to the bathroom and slipped out the back exit. Dereck pocketed his wallet and walked out the front door supposedly without Melody. Both Sam and Dean figured Dereck would wait for Melody to get back and didn't realize that there was a back exit out of the restaurant, so they waited at the bar for 10 minutes.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Dereck leaned against his truck, waiting for Melody to walk out from the back of the building. In about two minutes, Melody ran out of the darkness and quickly climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, laughing at their little trick.

"God, those Winchester boys are never gonna know what hit them," Melody laughed as they tore out of the parking lot. "They're probably still waiting for me to come out of the bathroom at the bar."

"Wait! Did you say Winchester?" Dereck asked turning rapidly turned toward Melody, concern in his eyes.

"Yes, why do you know them?" Melody asked slightly confused. She wanted to read Dereck's mind but knew that she wouldn't. If she was going to have a relationship with him she wasn't going to snoop around his mind. If he wanted to tell her something, he would tell her.

"Maybe, I know the name. My dad had a run-in with a John Winchester once, a real lunatic. He sold my dad some story about a demon that killed his wife. He said it had yellow eyes. Whatever, that was nearly fifteen years ago. I was still a kid then," he paused to change the subject. Dereck cringed at further thought of his childhood. "Well, I don't see any Impala in the rearview mirror." He and Melody had a good laugh at the Winchesters' expense.

Back at the restaurant, Sam and Dean waited for ten minutes, but Melody never came out the front door.

"Is there a back entrance to this place?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Yeah, back by the kitchen," the bartender answered, pointing to the small red sign that most people would probably never notice. Sam and Dean ran to the door that the bartender had indicated and pushed through the heavy swinging doors and into the night.

**Thank you to everyone who read. Again Special thanks to everyone who followed and favorite. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and favorite and followed! I am very sorry that this update is now a week late. I try to update every Monday, but this week my computer and schedule was just haywire. So... Enjoy!**

The next morning…

Sam sits on the foot of his bed watching the news, when a familiar face pops up on the screen. He leans forward to get a better look as he sees the waitress that served Dereck and Melody last night on their date.

_Newscaster: Breaking news… Body of local man found in the sewer system by construction workers. Police currently do not know how the body got there, but we got an exclusive interview with the man's girlfriend._

The television switches to another reporter who is standing outside next to Ella, the waitress from last night.

_Newscaster: Miss, is it true that the deceased was your boyfriend?_

_Ella: (nearly breaking into tears) Yes, we've known each other for years. We were planning on getting married eventually._

Sam turns off the television and shakes Dean to wake him.

"What? I'm up. I'm up," Dean states as he jumps up and looks for his clothes.

"Dean," Sam says tersely to get his brother's attention. "You know that waitress that served Melody and her boyfriend last night?"

"The hot one? Yeah," Dean answers honestly. "How could I forget?-he pauses for a moment- "Why?"

"She was just on the news. Police found her boyfriend in the sewer this morning," Sam answers. "Think we should go check it out?"

Dean stopped for a moment. Shape shifters usually had their lairs in damp places, like the sewer system, but he wanted to be able to protect Melody. "You're sure that nothing is going to happen to Melody until night right?"

"Yeah," Sam looks up, "In the vision, the alley was dark, and it appeared to be the alley behind the diner. So as long as it's not night and she's not near the diner, she'll be safe." Sam stood up from the foot of the bed to get ready to turn into an FBI agent, seeing that Dean was putting on a cheap suit and nearly walking out the door.

"Are you coming to talk to our witness, Sammy, or are you gonna stay in bed all day?" Dean asks not even stopping to hear the answer. With a shake of his head he heads out the door, knowing that Sam will be with him in a few minutes.

Just as Dean thought, Sam sits in the Impala's passenger seat, going through the fake IDs that they have and picks out one with his face on and one with Dean's face.

"Here you are, Agent Wilkens," Sam tells Dean as he hands the ID to him.

"Thank you, Agent Meers," Dean replies with a lopsided grin as they climb out of the car.

Flashing badges, Sam and Dean move around the crime scene and examine the place where the man was found.

"What was the guy's name?" Sam asks one of the police officers at the scene.

"Mathew Lewis," she answers, "He was such a good kid, never got into any trouble… with the law or anything. What a shame."

"How long has he been dead?" Dean asks, stepping up from behind Sam.

"That's the weird part," the officer continues, "He's been dead nearly three weeks, but his girlfriend says that she saw him just last night."

While Dean continues to talk to the officers at the scene, Sam steps over to the crime scene and notices a small patch of skin on the bottom of the ladder into the sewer system and picks it up, placing it in a small plastic bag.

"Well, Agent Wilkens," he says, nudging Dean with his elbow, "I think we should go see the coroner so that we can examine the body."

"I agree," Dean states as they head back to the car.

After a short drive, Sam and Dean once again climb out of the Impala and walk into the coroner's office.

"What's the cause of death?" Dean asks after they show the coroner their badges.

"Strangled, there's some serious bruising on the guy's neck," the coroner says as he lifts the man's head to show Sam and Dean the deep blue and purple bruising that is surprisingly still there.

"When is the estimated time of death?" Sam asks.

"Nearly three weeks ago," the coroner answers, "I'm shocked that the bruises are still there so vivid. Here's a copy of the report."

"Thank you," Dean replies, taking the document and putting it in his pocket.

With that, the boys leave the office and drive off in the Impala.

"So…. Are we sure that this is a shape shifter?" Dean asks, taking his eyes off the side road for a second to turn to Sam.

"Yeah, Look what I found at the crime scene," Sam answers, pulling out the flap of skin that he had found.

"Well, that basically sums it up," Dean states. "Looks like the shifter that you saw in your vision is causing problems all over town, but we don't know where it's going to be until it attacks Melody."

"But does something not seem right to you?" Sam asks concerned, "I mean, usually my visions have something to do with the Yellow Eyed Demon. This time nothing seems to be related to the demon. It's just a shifter, right?"

"I sure hope so, Sammy. I sure hope so," Dean answers, John's last words echoing in his head "if you can't save Sam, you're going to have to kill him," but he shakes it off and continues to drive.

That night…  
Sam and Dean sit in the small diner across from their motel, waiting for Melody to get off her shift. They had arrived before dark to make sure that nothing would happen to her, and so that they could grab and kill the thing before anyone else can get hurt.

"Can you take out the trash bags, Mel," Trevor, the cashier, asked.

"Oh, sure, Trev, I'll go do that," Melody answered, glancing at Sam and Dean, signaling for at least one of them to follow her out and protect her. After seeing into the deeper crevice of their minds, she quivers with fear at the strange creatures in the outside world.

Sam stands and jogs behind the diner, just out of Melody's line of sight, to see a man lurking in the shadows behind her. He wanted to tell Melody that someone stood behind her, but didn't want the shifter to freak out and run away, so he silently stalked it, holding his gun out and taking aim on the shifter's heart, but before he can the shifter grabs Melody and uses her as a human shield.

"Sam, help!" she screams as loud as she can. Sam runs out, hoping that the shape shifter will scare off or let her go so that he and Dean can kill the thing. Where is Dean, anyway? Sam thinks to himself, he should be here already. Sam looks up to see Melody thrashing and kicking wildly to escape the shape shifter's grasp. Why didn't those stupid Winchester boys give me some silver to kill this thing with, she thinks bitterly, Oh yeah, they're too conceited to see that I can take care of myself. Melody finally punches the shape shifter in the jaw and dives onto the ground so that Sam can shoot it. Sam shoots the shape shifter, but it keeps walking by the Melody's unconscious form.

"Why didn't silver kill it?" Sam yells, but no one could hear him. "Dean where are you? Help!"

Inside the diner, Dean checks his watch. Sam and Melody have been gone for five minutes now.

"Was it really five minutes?" Dean mutters to himself. "Wow, didn't seem that long. I'd better go see what's going on back there." Dean tries to convince himself that everything is fine, that Sam and Melody would be just getting back in the diner when he turns the corner, but when he finally reaches the alley Dean sees something he never could imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and favorited/followed my story. I am excited for this story and hope that you enjoy reading this next chapter.**

Melody lies on the ground, unconscious. Dean scans the alley, but Sam is nowhere to be seen.

"Sam!" Dean screams, tears rolling down his face. "Sam where are you?! This is all my fault." He falls to his knees, the loss of his brother fully overwhelming him. "No," he whispers as he saunters toward Melody's unconscious form, "Sam, I will find you."

"What?" Melody asks, slowly opening her eyes. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find him," Dean promises, lifting Melody to her feet.

"Then I'm going to help you."

Dean and Melody climb into the Impala, and Dean dials Bobby Singer's phone number.

"Hello," Bobby's voice comes from the phone pressed against Dean's ear.

"Bobby," Dean whimpers, barely keeping his emotions inside him, "I need your help. Sammy's gone."

"Boy, I'll be down there in a few hours. We'll find him. Dean, we'll find him, but to find him we'll need to work together. I'm not letting you turn into your father."

John's last words echo in Dean's mind once again. He knew he had to save Sam. No shape shifter would ever kill his little brother, not while he was alive to stop it.

By the time Bobby reached Sam and Dean's motel room, Melody and Dean have already conjured a map of the sewer systems of the town.

"Are you sure they won't be holding him somewhere other than the sewer system?" Melody asks.

"I'm sure. If he's alive, he'll be in the sewer system," Dean answers urgently.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find, Sam," Melody said excitedly.

"We gotta wait for Bobby."

"He's outside, getting out of his truck," Melody explained. "He's terrified. His brain waves are going everywhere. He needs to find Sam just as much as you do. So let's go find him."

With that, Dean and Melody grabbed their now loaded guns and a duffle bag containing a few other necessities like salt, iron, and silver. Bobby climbed into the front seat next to Dean, while Melody jumped into the backseat.

"Hey, I feel dirty just sitting back here," Melody quipped. "I won't contract anything back here, will I?"

Dean gave her a somber look. "Sorry," Melody apologized, "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, don't. We're looking for my brother. If you can't be professional about it, well you can take a flying leap," Dean answered, going into hunter mode.

"Then why don't you start acting professional and not like a total bitch," Melody answered.

"Stop it, ya idgets," Bobby stops them both in their tracks, "None of us can help him if we're bickering among ourselves."

Dean parks the Impala in a nearby restaurant's parking lot, and they all slip under the sewer cover before anyone can notice them. Each of them turns on their flashlights, and they split up through the labyrinth of the sewer system. Dean travels quickly, his eyes skimming for anything that could lead him to his brother. He swallows the lump in his throat and with it all his personal emotions.

"Treat it like any other case," he says to himself after about an hour. "Stay calm, stay cool." He turns a corner of the maze and comes across Melody, who shoots two bullets on either side of his head.

"You know, girl, if I were a shifter, you'd be dead by now," Dean states cockily.

"Yeah, well, if I hadn't recognized you, you'd be dead right now," Melody answered teasingly, "You should be glad that I decided to waste a couple bullets, instead of sending them through your skull."

"Hey have you found anything?" Dean asks.

"Nothing, but this place is huge," Melody answers, genuinely concerned about Sam's welfare. He was trying to protect her from shape shifters when he disappeared, so it is partially her responsibility to find him and she knows it. "Maybe, Bobby found something."

"Yeah. Well, if you see him ask him about it. I'm gonna keep looking for my brother," Dean answers her as he continues down the passage way. Melody continues in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile…

Bobby finally finds Sam, bound and gagged to one of the water lines along the wall, struggling slightly against his bonds. Bobby breathes a sigh of relief. Sam is still alive. After carefully checking to make sure that there is no one else in the tunnel, he jogs to Sam and begins untying him, but is forced to stop as he is hit on the back of the head into unconsciousness.

Sam doesn't even try to help Bobby. He knows that resistance is futile. There is no hope left. After the shape shifter ties Bobby securely, it turns to Sam, laughing, "Now Sammy we are going to have some fun."

Dean jogs through the never ending tunnels, until he finally finds Bobby.

"You find anything?" he asks.

"Nothing. You know, Dean, I don't think he's here. Maybe we should go back to the car and regroup," Bobby states. "Come on, we've searched the whole place. He's not here. Let's go find Melody and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Bobby, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with you," Dean answers, staring Bobby straight in the eye, "If you want to look somewhere else go ahead, but I'm staying down here until I find Sam."

"Suit yourself, boy," Bobby states, turning around and starting to head out, but with lightning speed he turns around and slams the butt of his gun into the back of Dean's head. "Idgit." The shape shifter changes into Dean and drags him down the tunnels, toward the place where Sam and the real Bobby are being kept.

After Dean is secured to another water pipe, the shifter asks a man standing in the corner, "Only one more, Master, and we can get our plan on the move."

**A/N: Ooh, a little cliff hanger here. Hope you like it and I will update promptly giving you more of this chilling story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed. It means the world to me!**

Melody combs through the endless tunnels of the sewer system. Not finding Sam around, she pulls out her phone and calls Dean.

After three rings, Dean's voice crackles through the phone, "Hello. Melody, where are you? Yeah, Sam's not here. We would have found him by now. Meet Bobby and me back at the car, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Dean. I'll see you in a little while then," Melody answers, not quite ready to give up on Sam yet, so she jogs down a few other tunnels and stumbles upon Sam, Bobby, and Dean tied to some water pipes that line the walls of the tunnel. After checking Dean's vitals, she begins untying him, but immediately whorls around to fight off the shape shifter behind her. In the confusion of the kicks and punches, a middle aged man creeps up behind Melody and hurls her against a wall, just above Dean's head. Dean groggily wakes up from unconsciousness and shakes his head to get rid of the pounding headache that threatens to send him into the inky blackness again.

Struggling against his bonds, Dean turns his head to see Melody lying unconscious near his feet, "What did you sick idiots do to her?"

"Oh… I wouldn't worry too much about her if I were you. She'll come around. Honestly, I'd be more concerned about yourself and what your brother is going to do to you," the man ended with an evil laugh.

"Who are you?!" Dean screamed, "And what did you do to Sam?"

"You don't recognize me, Dean?" he sneered, "I'm the reason you're alive. I'm the reason your daddy's rotting in Hell right now and you're a free man."

"Yellow Eyes," Dean scoffs, "What did you do to Sam?!"

"I didn't do anything," the demon answers cruelly, "I just let destiny take its toll. Besides, I wouldn't worry about Sam too much. If I were you I would worry more about what's going to happen to you when he wakes up."

As Azazel finishes speaking, Sam begins to stir and opens his eyes. He easily breaks away the ropes that bind him and steps up, next to the Yellow Eyed Demon. His adrenaline rushes. His heart beats in his chest faster and faster.

"Now, Sammy, are you ready for a few tests?" Azazel turns to Sam to make his point.

"Yes," Sam answers, his voice oddly raspy. He sweeps his arm and Bobby and Melissa have cuts all over their bodies. Melissa groans before coughing up the remaining blood in her body and is then silent. Bobby doesn't even stir. Blood trickles from his nose and mouth. He can't breathe.

"Sammy, please don't do this," Dean pleads, desperately trying to find his brother under the monster that has taken the place of the Sam he has known since they were kids. "It's not you, Sammy. It can't be. You have to fight it."

Sam turns to the Yellow Eyed Demon, who nods his head. Sam raises his arm and begins to slowly slice through Dean's skin with an invisible knife.

"So, Dean, are you ready to join your father in Hell and ultimately fail him?" Azazel taunts. Sam's eyes briefly flash black as Dean chokes on his own blood. Dean can't even take a breath to scream as his life flashes before his eyes. The good times, like the Christmas that Sam gave him an amulet meant for John, and when he met Lisa and later Ben, mixed with the bad times, like when Sam ran away for the first time and when his father died. All the memories bombarded his mind, finally resting on Sam's face; his forehead twisted in anger and his eyes a deep, milky black.

"Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.

I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl, on my way.

I've been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,

Gotta find the queen of all my dreams." Dean's alarm clock yells as Dean jerks his bare torso out of the bed. "Sammy," he yells trying to get his bearings, the last thing he remembers is trying to breathe while choking on his own blood.

"What?" Sam answers from the bathroom of the motel, sounding slightly annoyed. "Hey, Dean, were you dreaming last night because I could not get you to wake up. You just kept tossing and turning, but you wouldn't wake up no matter how much I shook you. I mean… You eventually stopped moving so I just let you sleep."

"Yeah, I was dreaming, but that's all it was… A dream," Dean answers to himself. "It was just a dream," he whispers, not noticing the Trickster peeking through the window of their motel room.

**A/N2: Hope you liked it. There might be a sequel-ish story coming out eventually but not sure. I'm currently working on a little oneshot with demon Dean. **


End file.
